


Links New Hair Cut

by FeathersAndScales



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hair, Hair Kink, I dont know what the fuck to tag, Just far to many commas, M/M, This will eventually be graphically smutty if all goes to plan, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersAndScales/pseuds/FeathersAndScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link gets a new hair cut but isn't sure how to style it, he asks Rhett for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever. Be gentle. Wait, wait, I actually like it pretty rough. Just stroke my hair and tell me that I'm pretty whist you are being rough. 
> 
> Also I'm fairly sure the whole 'Links new hair' thing has been done to death in the half year he's actually had new hair BUT its what I wanted to do so I did.
> 
> I'm not really sure how to tag things appropriately so if i'm doing something wrong please do let me know. The explicit tag is a forewarning for future chapters - this one is all set-up.

“You about ready man?” Questioned Rhett, pulling a worn, leather belt through the loops of his tight black jeans. He received only a distracted grunt in reply and looked across the short space to his dark haired friend who stood in front of the mirror that took up one wall of the small dressing room they shared.

Link ran his long fingers through his messy hair repeatedly, frowning at his own reflection and sighing loudly through his nose.

“You worried about what the Mythical Beasts will think of your new hair cut?” Rhett joked stepping forward to stand by his shorter friend, inspecting his own, blond hair in the large mirror and smoothing down the recently trimmed ends of his rough beard.

“I wish I’d paid more attention when the guy cuttin’ it showed me how to fix it up so it looked right” Link replied, frustration obvious in his tone “How do you get your hair to look so good?”

Rhett couldn’t help the sputtered chuckle that escaped in reaction to Link’s compliment born from exasperation. He reached across the make-up covered table which sat in front of the mirror and grabbed the small, plastic pot of product he occasionally used to do his hair at the studio when he hadn’t found the time to do it at home.  
“Here, just use a small amount, like the size of a pea” he cautioned, placing the half empty container into Link’s hands and turning towards the door which lead into the main studio.

“Rhett” Link’s small voice stopped him “would you…would you do it for me? My hair? It’s the first time I’ve been on camera with it and I’m just gonna be distracted if I’m worried abou—“

“I thought you were gonna be the hairdresser in this duo” Rhett joked, eyebrow raised comically. He walked back over Link and plucked the container of hair putty from the shorter man’s hand without another word, not wanting to mock him to much about something that was so obviously bothering him. Link looked up at Rhett through the limp hairs that had fallen down his forehead, giving him a lopsided smile accompanied by slightly pink cheeks. Rhett twisted open the small pot and scooped a little of the gooey product out with a single digit, he place the opened container back down on the overly burdened make-up bench before rubbing his hands together vigorously to warm the sticky substance. Rhett could feel Link watching him carefully, presumably so that he could replicate Rhetts actions the next time his hair needed styling. 

“You should probably face the mirror so you can see what I’m doin'” Rhett suggested.

Link turned without a word to look back at his reflection as he had been when the tall blond had entered the room. Rhett stepped forward to stand directly behind his friend, grateful that Link was smaller than him, and lifted his arms around the shorter man’s shoulders.

“Now you can’t get mad at me if it doesn’t look as good as mine” He joked, feeling a little awkward at being in such close proximity to his best friend. He looked at Links reflection in the mirror, aside from the slight blush that remained upon his cheeks from earlier he appeared to be unfazed by the unusual closeness, his blue eyes focused on Rhett’s sticky hands.

The taller man paused briefly, aside from helping his wife with their sons he’d never 'done' another person’s hair before.

“Just do what you do to your hair Rhett” Link’s voice brought him out of his reverie and he raised his hands up to the brunette locks in front of him. Following Link’s advice he started in the same way that he styled his own hair each day and ran his fingers throughout Links scalp, depositing the product evenly all over the dark brown locks, moving slowly so Link could see what he was doing. He was hesitant at first, worried about pulling at his friends hair and concerned that what he was doing wouldn't look good. After a few passes around Link's head he started to relax into the task and began to find it strangely enjoyable, Link’s hair had a very different texture to his own, were his hair was thick and coarse Link’s was soft and pliable. It was a little challenging to get to the front of Link’s head whilst reaching his hands around the shorter man’s shoulders so he took another step closer, his chest now flush with the other man’s warm back, giving him a little more reach.

He twisted his hands so that he could rake his fingers through Links hair front to back, over and over again, enjoying the sensation of the smooth tresses running through his fingers. Rhett’s thumbs occasionally caught Link’s glasses and without a second thought he reached forward to grab the Black frames from his friends face. His hand halted when he saw that Link’s eyes were closed, his face completely relaxed and his mouth slightly a-gape.

Rhett grinned and leaned forward, his mouth next to Link’s ear “You’re not gonna learn anything with your eyes shut”.

The smaller man jumped at the unexpected nearness and the warm breath against his ear, his head flew back knocking Rhett’s jaw with a dull thud. 

“Dammit Link!”

“Shoot, sorry Rhett I—“

A loud knock interrupted Link’s apology and the studio door swung open before either man could reply. 

“Hey guys, we’re all set to go out here, you going to be much longer?” Stevie asked, impatience obvious in her voice as she leaned part-way into the small room, hand still on the door handle.

“Yeah, sorry Stevie, just give us five more minutes OK?” Replied Rhett, rubbing his fingers over his aching jaw.

“Can do” She responded leaving and pulling the door shut behind her.

“You really got me on the chin there brother” Rhett said “Take your glasses off so I can finish your hair”

Link did as Rhett asked, folding his frames and placing them down haphazardly on the make-up bench, his hands shook more than usual and Rhett assured him that he hadn’t hit him too hard really. Link resumed his previous position, blue eyes on Rhett in the mirror and brows raised in question.

“No time for styling lessons now” Rhett told him “Just let me finish your hair and I’ll tell you how to do it another time” Rhett grasped Link by the shoulder and spun him around so that the shorter man was looking up at him.

He found it easier to push his hands through his friend’s hair from this angle, he’d only be at it for a few seconds when Link’s eyes fluttered shut again. Rhett smiled, looking down at his friends face relaxing in enjoyment, in nearly thirty years of friendship he’d never realized how much Link liked to have his hair played with. It always amused him to find out new things about his best friend after all this time. He didn’t snap Link out of his obvious pleasure this time and instead focused on making his hair look good, pulling it up and brushing it to the left with his fingertips. He smoothed down the sides and reached one hand around his friends neck to do the same at the back. He stroked down the hair at the base of Links head a few times, his fingers brushing the exposed skin at the nape of the brunettes neck a little on each pass. A small noise escaping Links mouth stopped his movements, his hand frozen, cupped around the other man’s neck.

_That was a moan_ he thought, looking at his best friends face. Links eyes were still closed tight but his mouth was not hanging open now, instead his full bottom lip had been pulled into his own mouth by small, white teeth.

A million thoughts flew through Rhett’s mind in the second that followed but the one that stuck was simple and demanding – _make him make that noise again_ . He took a slightly shaky breath and resumed stroking the back of Link’s head, fingers feather light and caressing lower and lower down the smaller man’s neck each time, his eyes on the plump lip being worried at by sharp teeth.

“Mmm…Rhett” Link groaned, quiet and deep, his mouth dropping open. Rhett’s toes curled in his shoes, the undeniable warmth of need starting to pull inside him. _Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him, push him against the wall and—_

The door swung open without a knock and Stevie stood in the doorway, hand on hip “Alright guys you’ve had way more than five minutes” she sighed over-dramatically  
“Link I know you’re worried but honestly your hair looks fine, let’s get this show on the road.”

Rhett had dropped his hand from his friend neck the second he had heard the door opening and it didn’t seem like Stevie suspected that anything was off in the room. She pushed the door fully open and shooed the slightly flustered Rhett and the seemingly calm Link from the dressing room. Rhett followed Link over to the familiar desk and he took a long drink from his cup before sitting down in his place beside his best friend.

As preparations were being made to start filming the first episode of the day the few crew members who hadn't seen Link's new hair cut in person complimented him as they passed by the desk to take up their places, each time they did Link was sure to tell them that Rhett had styled it for him without once looking the taller man in the eye.

“You should have Rhett do your hair everyday!” exclaimed Jen after she had taken a turn telling Link how his new hair suited him. 

“I think I should Jen, I think I should”


	2. Lips and Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett deals with some contradictory emotions following the previous days events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to everyone who left such lovely comments on chapter one, they felt super good to read!
> 
> It was also pointed out to me that I should get me a proof/beta reader sooooooo how do I go about finding one for fanfic purposes? Seriously, I googled it, still no idea.

Rhett stood at the end of his grey concrete driveway with his phone in one hand, the other was stuffed into the pocket of his camo-print jacket, worrying at a thread that hung loose. He scrolled through Twitter with unfocused eyes, his thoughts on the previous day’s events rather than the stream of tweets on the bright screen. He shivered a little in the cold morning sun, looking up as a car rolled by, waiting for Link to come pick him up for another day of shooting Good Mythical Morning at the studio.

When they had finished filming the first episode on yesterday’s list he’d felt that he should bring up the ‘hair styling’ incident but hadn’t been able to get Link away from the crew. As the day had gone on it had become harder and harder to imagine broaching the subject. Link had been so nonchalant all day, casually touching Rhett in the same way he usually would, making the same jokes. When the time came to wrap up and head home Rhett had completely talked himself out of mentioning the incident to Link, they had sat in near silence on the drive to his house and when Link questioned if Rhett were OK the taller man made the simple excuse of being tired.

Now, stood in his front yard waiting for his best friend in the bright California morning he convinced himself that he was remembering the incident incorrectly. He told himself that Link simply found having his hair stroked relaxing, Rhett’s own wife did too so why not his closest friend? He found it harder to explain away his own reaction to the soft noises of relaxation that Link had made and he found himself frowning deeply at the now dark screen of his phone when the familiar car pulled up to the curb.

He approached the passenger door of the silver sedan and dropped in to his seat beside Link. The blue eyed man met him with a wide smile “Mornin’ brother, you break your phone or somthin’?” Link queried. Rhett couldn’t help but notice that his friend’s hair hung damp and loose around his head, he must have washed it this morning but not dried or styled, Rhett suppressed a shiver.

“Huh?”

“You were frowning up a storm Rhett, I could see your brows knittin’ together from the end of the road” the smile had disappeared from the brunettes face and had been replaced with a quiet concern “everything good man?” 

“I’m fine, just a little tired, I didn’t sleep well” Rhett answered. It was only half a lie as he truly hadn’t slept well, the second that he’d closed his eyes to sleep his mind had become full of Link – the brunettes hair running through his fingers, Link’s soft mouth dropping open, what it would be like to kiss that mouth. “We should get going man, need to get a coffee in me” Rhett cleared his throat and attempted a sincere smile hoping Link wouldn’t notice the heat that crept slowly up his face.  
Link returned the smile with one of his own lopsided, toothy grins and pulled the car away from the sidewalk and into the growing morning traffic. Rhett bent forwards and fiddled with the radio in an attempt to hide his agitation and find some distraction, he settled on a station playing some vaguely familiar pop music and attempted to settle himself with his hands on his lap. 

By the time they pulled into the small car park at the rear of the studio everything almost felt normal. Link had made the usual small-talk on the drive in, inquiring as to what Rhett thought of an idea for a new ‘Will It’ episode and telling the taller man about an interesting article he’d seen online. He’d laughed along with his oldest friend and relaxed into the stress-free familiarity of Link.

They entered the building together through stiff metal doors and Rhett made a bee-line for the kitchenette that doubled as a sort of staff cafeteria. He’d been talked into buying one of those fancy ‘does everything’ coffee machines for the office by Stevie earlier in the year and still couldn’t work out how to use it. He settled for hot water and instant granules, leaning on one of the counters of the tiny kitchen and sipping at the scalding liquid, his eyes wrinkling softly at the corners each time he swallowed.

The giant of a man reveled in the peace of being alone, the muted sounds of the crew laughing and talking in a room down the hall making the perfect background noise. The kitchen door opened silently but the movement caught Rhett’s eye, Link’s head and shoulders emerged round the door his expression sheepish and eyes downcast, he shuffled his feet into the room keeping the kitchen door open with one hand.

“Hey man, do you think you could, ya know?” he asked hesitantly, pointing quickly at the brown locks which fell around his face “when you’re done with your coffee of course”.

Rhett hid a world of emotions with a quick nod, smiling as convincingly as he could, fully aware that it didn’t reach his eyes. If his Link had noticed his immediate panic he didn’t show it nor call it into question.

“Thanks Rhett” The tall blond was gifted a glowing smile before Link practically hopped from the room and disappeared from view, the door swinging shut behind him with a soft click.

Rhett let out a quiet groan, not sure if he was being punished or rewarded with the offering of running his thick fingers through Link’s soft locks again. He stayed in the kitchen longer than he should of, attempting to slow his pulse, slowly sipping away at every last drop of the rapidly cooling coffee. When he eventually did make his way through the studio and into the cluttered dressing room it was to find Link already there and naked from the waist up.

“Oh hey man” Link greeted him “Morgan wanted to shoot the yoga stuff first and then do the intro after ‘cus we won’t be needin’ the back room for the rest of the day after that” the smaller man explained, his biceps stretching long and firm as he pulled a blue vest over his head. Link pointed to the back of the door Rhett had just entered through “that’s your wardrobe, I hope you’re not wearing boxers, the yoga pants don’t leave much to the imagination” the brunette added with a soft chuckle and a mischievous wink.

Rhett inspected the green and pink ensemble that crew had put together, yoga pants and a vest complete with sweat bands for his head and wrists all hung from a single clothes hanger. He and Link would match completely except for color. He turned back to the shorter man to find him holding out the little pot of hair product from the day before, his expression unsure and his cheeks turning a soft pink. “You wanna do me now and then I can go help set up whilst you change?” Link asked, voice unsure. 

His choice of words pulled at Rhett’s stomach as he took a stumbling step forward and grabbed the pot from his friend’s hand with shakier hands than he would have liked. Link spun to face his own reflection, pulling his glasses from his face and setting them carefully down on the bench in front of the mirror. The taller man resolved to focus on the task at hand – _open the pot, dip a finger in, warm the product_ – he stood as close behind the smaller man as he dared and started to work the product through the chestnut-brown tresses.

He started to card his fingers though Link’s hair, refusing to use the mirror in case he saw what he wanted to see – his oldest friends blue eyes closed in pleasure, teeth biting his lip closed. _Don’t think about it!_ – He willed himself. The shorter man hummed with pleasured as Rhett worked his fingers though the hair again and again. Link began to lean in to each stroke, pushing his head into each pass of Rhett’s hands through his hair. 

Rhett’s fingers caught on a knot and a brash moan was released from the man before him, he took a step closer to his friend, his chest to Link’s back once again, he felt the brunette’s breathing become faster, more erratic but still he pushed his head against Rhett’s strong fingers.

 _This is a bad idea, such a bad idea, stop now_ – a small part of his mind screamed at him to stop, to think but now he was breathing the scent of Link, not the smell of his deodorant or the fragrance of his cologne but the pure scent of his skin, the smell of home and friendship and, in this moment, a burning desire.

Rhett bent his head closer still, lips a whisper away from Link’s pale neck, breathing him in and giving him a chance to move away. He let one hand drop down to his side and ran the fingers of the other up the back of the shorter man’s neck, fisting his hand in the soft hair there, whimpered moans fell from Link’s lips and pushed the taller man beyond the point of return.

Rhett let his lips meet the skin of Link’s neck, one kiss and then another and another all the while stroking and pulling on the brown tresses. Teeth and tongue and lips in a constant attack on his neck and shoulder caused a litany of half-words to begin in Link’s mouth, nothing really said but the message so very clear – **more**. The shorter man pushed back against Rhett, his ass meeting the blonde’s crotch pulling a deep growl from the taller man’s throat. Rhett sunk his teeth into the soft, hot flesh of Link’s neck, grinding himself into the smaller man, all rational thought destroyed and replaced with **want** and **need** and **take**.

“R-R-Rhett” his own name whispered by such a familiar voice but in such an unfamiliar way gave him the courage to look in the mirror. Links eye’s met his, almost all of the blue lost to pupils blown wide with lust, the brunette was flushed red and panting heavily. Rhett allowed his eyes to travel down to see the loose yoga pants tenting at Links crotch “Please Rhett, I need…please, please” the smaller man begged pulling his head against the hand in his hair and relentlessly rubbing his ass against Rhett’s growing erection.

“Please what? What do you need Link?” Rhett asked, his voice low and rough, his own hunger as blatant and overbearing as his friends.

“Rhett I…please…more…”

Rhett balled his hand in Link’s hair and yanked back, hard “Do you want me to make you cum Link?” he asked, his question met with delicious moans and more pleading. Rhett brought his lips to Link’s ear and he oh-so gently licked and bit and sucked until the shorter man was squirming against him again beseeching Rhett for more. The taller man kept his voice low and deep “Do you want me to **fuck** you Link?”

The blue eyed man spun and launched himself on Rhett, long fingers winding into blond hair, teeth on teeth, his straining crotch pushed against the taller man’s thigh. The kiss was hot and wet and needy, Rhett’s tongue licked into Link’s mouth swallowing every moan and broken word.

Rhett pushed the shorter man back, smashing him into the make-up table, rocking the contents to the floor. He pushed his palm against Link’s tented crotch, squeezing, pulling and stroking relentlessly, he used his other hand to grab the hair at the back of Link’s neck holding his head in place. The noises Link made, the obvious bliss painted on his face, it drove Rhett’s desire. He stopped his ministrations on the brunette’s crotch only long enough to yank the yoga pants and the briefs beneath them down to Link’s knees. He grasped Links shaft and the smaller man thrust his hips forward smearing pre-cum across Rhett’s unyielding fingers “Yesyesyesyesyesyes Rhett, yes Rhett, please” Links moans brought him ever closer to his own peak as he stroked relentlessly hard and fast. He ground himself against Link’s thigh growling into the smaller man’s prominent collar bones and pulling his fingers through the dark brown hair.

“R-Rhett…I’m…I’m gonna” Link gripped the taller man’s shoulders, his entire body tense, he came hard, ropes of white splashing across Rhett’s hands, sticking to his jeans and falling to the dressing room old carpet. Link’s mouth hung open in a silent ‘O’, his eyes screwed shut, euphoria flooding his body. Rhett chased his own release, tugging roughly on the smaller man’s hair, tasting his slack mouth and grinding forcefully against him, unsympathetic to the brunettes over-sensitized skin as he came in his jeans, his hips twitching and thrusting, whispering Link’s name over and over as he rode out his orgasm.

Rhett sunk to the floor, mind and body completely spent, bringing the man in his arms with him. He rested his back against the table and let Link lie against his chest, their breathing synchronised and heavy. Minutes of silence ticked by as both men came back to themselves. 

After a while Rhett felt Link’s chest shaking against his own – _Oh god, he’s crying, what have I done?_ – His mind provided. The taller man pushed the shaking brunette away from his chest and forcefully turned him so they were face-to-face. Link did indeed have tears escaping his eyes but they were accompanied by the shakes of silent laughter, Rhett stared, expression incredulous, for a moment and began to laugh too. Huge, ridiculous, joyous chuckles and hoots escaped the two men as they sat on the floor in their shared dressing room. They laughed until it hurt, swiping away salty tears, eventually settling back into a blissful silence. 

Link stood and pulled up his now stretched out yoga pants offering a hand to Rhett, who gratefully took it, pulling himself off the worn carpet “Well Rhett, now what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wished their were more words that were synonyms of 'hair'? Cause I do.
> 
> Fucking hell I love commas. I think I have a serious problem. Its 5am and I haven't been to bed yet.
> 
> Did you know that we spell it 'kerb' in the UK and ya'll spell it 'curb' in the US, we live in crazy times.


	3. Everything and Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett knows he can't have everything but that doesn't stop him from wanting it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are all beta-readers as amazing as RhinkyDink? Cause I’m thinking no. Not really sure I can actually refer to them as a beta-reader as they pretty much made this chapter readable! Co-author may be more suitable.
> 
> If you haven’t already you should absolutely go check out RhinkyDink’s own fic. And if you are planning on leaving a delightful comment on this fic (as so many of you lovely people do) please could you show some love for Rhinky!

The two men stood in thoughtful silence as the minutes stretched on, nervous anticipation filling the air. Rhett became painfully aware of the loud ticking of the clock hung from the wall. What now – that’s what Link had asked him, as if he had planned this, as if he knew what to do now.

“I think,” Rhett started, “that we should go and do some ludicrous yoga, make some people laugh and make fools of ourselves.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “And then we should send the crew home early, open the bottle of whiskey that’s been gathering dust on the top shelf in our office for years, and work out what we are gonna do about this,” he finished, gesturing between them.

Link simply nodded in agreement, trusting his best friend as he always had and always would. Rhett closed the distance between them and gently ran one long finger down Link’s angular jaw. He picked up the stretchy sweat bands that matched Link’s outfit and slipped them on his friend’s wrists and head. He fixed Link’s chaotic hair and stole a quick and gentle kiss from his soft lips before letting him leave to help set up the “yoga studio”.

Only once Rhett was alone in the dressing room did he feel like he could truly breathe again. He allowed himself some long, deep breaths and a few moments of thoughtless peace before he started to dress into his own yoga pants and tank top. On his own in the quiet room, he couldn’t stop his mind from racing, couldn’t help but think about what the consequences of his actions might be, and feared for the most enduring and important relationship in his life – his friendship with Link. 

What if Link doesn’t want anything more than this? he couldn’t help but ask himself. Link had only been gone a matter of minutes and already Rhett worried that about the damage that today might have on decades of incredible friendship. But what if he does want more? Rhett wasn’t sure if this thought was better or worse. Both men were married, happily married, and each had their own beautiful children. He a hand across his furrowed brow. What if Link expects me to leave my wife? He couldn’t walk away from his family, it simply was not an option, but what if that meant he was losing Link? Not just this new layer, this new need, but what if they lost everything they’d built between them – their careers, their bond, and their lives together?

He shook his head as if he could dislodge the disturbing thoughts with the physical movement. He would do just what he’d told Link they would do – finish the day’s work and then sit down together and work this out. They were stronger together, smarter together. He pulled the elastic of the sweat band down over his hair and stole one more minute of silence in the cramped room before heading out into the bright studio lights.

The day’s filming flew by. Rhett was sincerely impressed by his friend’s ability to carry on as normal. The taller man attempted to stay focused on each task as it came along but caught himself staring at Link more than once in the monitor to his right and in person at the desk. At one point a few silky brown hairs fell down over the sweat band on Link’s forehead and Rhett barely resisted the urge to reach over and gently put them back into place.

They filmed only one more episode of Good Mythical Morning after they were done with the Yoga. The two men needed to change into new clothes for the second taping session; both danced around going back into the dressing room together, and eventually Rhett announced that he had to make a phone call so Link could get changed alone. 

The new episode proved even harder for Rhett to sit through. Link gave the introduction with enthusiasm and it ended with him sticking one long finger into his mouth and sucking gently – a visual the Rhett did not need blossoming in his mind. In the first section of the episode, they talked about their new year’s resolutions. Despite the fact that Rhett knew what was coming next on the show, he still felt a twinge of guilt at Link mentioning his wife’s name as he pulled out a pasta sculpture of her. He stilled his expression and prayed that he looked as calm and collected as Link did. They moved quickly on to the main segment of the episode, which involved both men donning wigs and embodying different characters. Link went first, wearing a long brunette wig and putting on a goofy voice. When Link took the wig off his hair stood up in every direction and Rhett found himself staring again. Despite his distraction filming actually went well, both men and the crew behind the cameras giggled and smiled through the whole wig segment and Rhett looked forward to watching the episode back once it was edited.

Once they had wrapped on filming, Rhett announced to the crew that once the day’s footage had been backed up the crew would have the afternoon off. Several members of the crew cheered and a group of them started arranging to have a picnic lunch at a nearby park. Only Stevie approached Rhett to check that everything was OK and to pry as to why they were calling it a day so early.

“Don’t worry Stevie,” Rhett reassured her. “Me and Link need to bounce some ideas round and y’all absolutely deserve a little break. We’ll see you bright and early tomorrow.” Rhett could see that she wasn’t wholly convinced, but she turned and walked away without saying anything else, joining the small crew chatting enthusiastically about lunch options.

It took a while for the whole team to clear out of the building. Those who weren’t heading to the park hung around a little longer, sending emails and checking the various social media tied to Mythical Entertainment. Jen ended up being the last to head out, and Link followed her to the front doors and locked them after she had gotten into her car and driven out of sight. 

Rhett grabbed his and Link’s GMM mugs from their home on the desk and ambled to the kitchenette to rinse them out. Now undistracted by work, his mind ran wild and he stopped trying to push the troubling thoughts aside in favor of coming up with an actual solution.He thought of his amazing family and incredible career as he slowly rinsed out and dried each mug. He thought about how lucky he was to be able to call Link his best friend. He thought about the ridiculous and remarkable life he had thanks to all of the people in it. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Link walk past the door to the kitchen, footsteps heading in the direction of the office that they shared. Rhett got hold of the now-dry mugs and followed after Link who held open the door for him, a lopsided smile appearing on his face.

Rhett sank down onto the long, blue sofa that sat opposite their desks in the small room, setting the mugs onto the oval coffee table in front of him. He watched as Link slung off the hoodie he’d added as part of his earlier wardrobe change and reached up to grab the almost untouched bottle of whiskey from a dusty wooden shelf. Link’s t-shirt rode up as he stretched one long arm higher, revealing the pale skin of his lower back just above his dark blue jeans. Rhett forced himself to look away, to stop the train of thought that the sliver of skin had started. Link grabbed the back of his office chair with the hand that didn’t hold the sloshing, golden liquid and wheeled it to sit opposite Rhett, the table between them.

Wordlessly, Link poured a generous serving into each of the mugs and held up his own to dink against Rhett’s. They sipped at the biting liquid, holding eye contact all the while, saying nothing. They emptied their mugs and this time Rhett was the one to fill them up, the golden-brown liquid glugging slowly out of the bottle neck. More sipping, more beautiful blue eyes, more questions not answered.

They emptied their cups again and when Link leaned in to grab the considerably lighter bottle Rhett stopped him, one large hand around his wrist. Link gently pulled his hand away and Rhett let it go with regret.

“I can’t give up my family Rhett,” Link whispered, eyes on his lap and voice rough with emotion. “Lando is five and I think about what it was like with my dad leaving my mom and I just can’t stand it and I love Christy, god I love her so much, and—“

“I know Link, I know.” Rhett reached out a hand and Link took it. “I love you Link, I always have and I always will. I’ve loved you as a friend and I’ve loved you as a brother and I know I love you now as something else entirely but we can’t—we can’t be this, not now, maybe not ever.” Rhett paused to take a shaky breath “But what we can have is our amazing families and our insane careers and we can still have each other, the way we always have before this crazy week began. And if I can have all that, if I can still call you my best friend, even if I never get to kiss you again I’ll still consider myself to be the luckiest man in the world.”

“You’re right.” Link dropped his eyes to his lap, releasing a wry chuckle . “You always are. Can I just…just…” He didn’t let himself finish, instead dropping Rhett’s hand and getting to his feet. He took two long steps around the coffee table to where Rhett sat on the couch. He placed one knee on either side of Rhett’s thighs and sank down to sit in his lap, faces inches apart.

“Link I—” Rhett began, confused.

“Just let me have you now,” Link whispered against Rhett’s mouth, voice rough and low. “One more time like this, and then I can give this part back and keep what was already mine.”

Rhett let out a low groan and leaned into Link. The kiss was sweet and slow, the larger man flicked his tongue against Link’s lips, requesting entry, deepening the kiss. Rhett wound his hands into Link’s dark hair, making him whine and groan and clutch Rhett’s shoulders desperately, his sharp fingernails scratching against the rough fabric of Rhett’s shirt.

Rhett regretted his tight fitting black jeans as Link began to roll his hips forward and his crotch rubbed against his own again and again. Rhett didn’t attempt to hide or suppress his growing arousal; instead he adjusted his position so both men would feel more friction. Every delicious moan Link made added fuel to the fire, and Rhett found himself pulling his friend’s t-shirt up and over his head. He ran his hands over Link’s lean body, marvelling at the feeling of the soft skin at his waist and the coarseness of his dark chest hair.

Link took advantage of the break from Rhett’s lips, his long fingers making quick work of unbuttoning the other man’s red plaid shirt, lips and teeth grazing Rhett’s collar bones and neck. 

Rhett felt Link’s warm palm against the expanding bulge in his pants and thrust his hips up to meet it. He fumbled to get to the fly of Link’s blue jeans, then yanked them open and growled with frustration at not being able to pull them down past the man’s bony hips. “Link, take your jeans off. Come on man.” Link was paying no attention to Rhett’s exasperated growls, his mouth working on Rhett’s small, hardened nipples. Rhett bent his head to the brunette’s broad shoulder, kissing it gently before sinking his teeth into the creamy flesh. He didn’t break the skin but he did get Link’s attention.

“Jeans. Take ‘em off,” Rhett demanded, helping Link to slide off his lap. He took the opportunity to release himself from his tight pants, wiggling them off as he remained seated, leaving on his black cotton briefs. 

Link stood naked but for his own underwear. Rhett drank in the bones and lean muscle and patches of dark hair that made up the beautiful man. He couldn’t remember wanting anything as much as he wanted Link right now, he felt dizzy with the pure need of it.

Link walked away from Rhett, holding a finger up on one hand, asking the seated man to wait. At first Rhett thought that Link was going to lock their office door, fearful that a member of their crew would come back to the studio and catch them here. However when Link reached the door he stepped through it, letting it swing shut behind him. Seconds ticked by slowly as Rhett waited for him to return; when he did it was with a large white tub in his hand. Rhett immediately recognized it: a member of the crew had an idea for a future episode – surprising uses for food stuffs – and they had brought in several things already, including the large plastic tub of coconut oil that Link dropped onto the coffee table with a dull thud.

Link’s blue eyes locked with Rhett’s as he slid off his underwear, his erection standing proud, the tip glistening with pre-cum. Link nodded his head towards Rhett’s underwear, silently asking him to strip naked too. Rhett complied eagerly, pushing down the elasticated briefs and shaking them off his ankles to join his jeans on the floor. His cock wasn’t as long as Link’s but it certainly had more girth; he grabbed himself with one hand, giving himself a couple of long, unhurried strokes. Rhett saw Link’s tongue dart from his mouth, licking his lips.

“Wanna taste Link?” Rhett asked, half joking, still unsure about how far Link wanted to go with this. He needn’t have worried. Link dropped to his knees between the taller man’s legs, shuffling forward and swatting Rhett’s hand away so he could grasp one hand around the base of his thick member. Rhett’s mind rebelled, taking him away from the moment, away from Link. His head flooded with thoughts of his faithful wife, his loving parents and his brother, the pastor of a Christian church. He was brought back to himself by Link’s warm breath against the tip of his cock. This was it, this was all he was going to get, he reminded himself. He had to take what Link was willing to give and hold it in his heart, in his mind, forever. 

Rhett’s cock twitched involuntarily as Link lowered his head at a torturously slow pace. He ran his wet tongue across the tip of Rhett’s throbbing cock and Rhett bit back a deep groan. Link licked the head over and over, moving no further down the hard flesh. Rhett fisted his right hand into Link’s hair. “More,” he growled. He was immediately obeyed. Link took Rhett’s cock into his mouth until he met his own hand at the base, humming with pleasure. The vibrations sent shockwaves of bliss throughout Rhett’s body. Link sucked and licked and stroked the hardened flesh, humming and whining with his mouth wrapped round the wide cock, until Rhett was completely undone with pleasure. Rhett stared at the man between his legs with unadulterated awe, every flick of Link’s tongue and twist of his wrist bringing Rhett closer and closer to the edge.

“Shit Link, if you keep—fuck—I’m real close man,” Rhett spluttered.

He stopped his ministrations, looking up at Rhett through his dark lashes. Rhett couldn’t remember at what point Link had lost his glasses, but he was glad; he had a clear view of the ridiculously blue and lust-filled eyes. Link’s mouth hung open languidly, a thread of his own saliva connecting his reddened lips to Rhett’s swollen member. 

Rhett was about to offer to return the favor when Link stood and dropped himself back into the seated man’s lap. Their lips crashed in a thirsty kiss, more urgent than before, teeth meeting teeth and tongues battling for dominance. Link was the one to break the kiss, resting his hands on Rhett’s chest to keep him at bay, both men gulping in air. 

“Earlier, in the dressing room,” Link started, voice wavering with uncertainty, “you asked me If I wanted you to…to fuck me,” he finished quietly, eyes downcast and his shaking fingers stroking Rhett’s blond chest hair. 

Rhett grasped the strong jaw of his friend and lifted it so that they were eye-to-eye. He couldn’t breathe at the thought of what Link was asking him. He hadn’t even realized the force with which he wanted it when the teasing words had first fallen from his lips earlier in the day. Fear of hurting Link was at the forefront of his mind, closely followed by worry that Link wouldn’t enjoy the act itself. This is it, he reminded himself. He knew that the regret of not even trying when both men so obviously wanted more would haunt him far longer than anything else could. The taller man nodded slowly, not trusting his voice.

Link beamed and pulled Rhett in for another kiss. He leaned back to pick up the container of coconut oil and Rhett grabbed his hips to stop him from falling off the couch. Link dropped the plastic pot onto the empty seat next to them and twisted off the lid. Rhett watched with fascination as Link scooped out the white wax-like substance and warmed it in his hands. He coated the fingers of his left hand with particular care and then reached behind himself to rub his fingers against his puckered hole. 

Once Rhett realized what Link was doing he dragged his own fingers through the velvety coconut oil and grabbed his wrist so he could replace the fingers on Link’s ass with his own.

“Rhett you don’t have to—oh, oh lord.” His words were interrupted by one thick finger pushing into the tight ring of muscle. The tightness of it stunned him and his mind was cast back to the day they’d filmed a ‘local commercial’ for a colonic clinic. He remembered the sharp sting that had come with the initial insertion and the dull ache that had followed. The sharp pain had eased to a dull ache after a few short minutes and once he had been able to relax the sensation had been quite pleasant. 

“You OK?” Rhett asked using his free hand to stroke slowly up and down Link’s straining shaft, attempting to distract him from any discomfort. 

“Yeah, just give me a sec,” Link replied breathlessly. Rhett held himself still but for the hand gently caressing Link’s hardness. After a few moments, Link began to twitch his hips into Rhett’s grasp and he began to move the slick finger inside his friend’s tight ass. Link’s mewls gave him cause to add a second finger, pushing through the tight muscle as slowly as he could manage. Link didn’t ask him to wait this time; he actually pushed back against Rhett’s fingers, forcing them deeper inside.

“I’m ready Rhett, I’m ready, c’mon,” the smaller man urged. 

Rhett didn’t reply. He focused on scissoring his fingers open inside his friend to loosen him up, stretching the walls of muscle, unsure that he could fit inside the tight hole. Link whined and moaned and placed bruising kisses up and down his neck. Rhett restrained himself, determined to prepare Link as best as he could but each guttural moan, each needy kiss brought him further and further away from rational thought until it was all he could do to not force himself inside the whimpering man on his lap.

“I’m not made of glass man,” Link said, frustration obvious in his tone. “Don’t be gentle with me Rhett, please,” he begged. “If this is it, if this is all we get…” he choked on his words, desperation and need and grief cutting through the irritation.

“I need to hear you say it Link, I need you to ask me,” Rhett replied, still fingering Link with two thick fingers. The edges of Rhett’s vision blurred, the only thing in focus was Link; head thrown back in euphoria, eyes screwed shut, full lips flushed hot pink. He could see that Link wanted it, wanted him, but he needed to hear it all the same.

“F-fuck me Rhett, please fuck me Rhett,” he pleaded. 

Rhett’s heart hammered in his chest as an intoxicating mix of love and desire filled his whole being -- along with the knowledge of the loss that was to come. The loss of a relationship he would never even have. Rhett hadn’t even noticed the tears that were rolling, unchecked, down his face until Link’s gentle hand brushed them away.

Rhett withdrew his fingers, eliciting a soft sigh from Link. He pulled Link in for another kiss, letting the lust overwhelm his sorrow. He stroked and kneaded every part of Link that his hands could reach while his mouth roamed over Link’s jaw and neck. Rhett scooped the four fingers of his right hand into coconut oil and warmed a generous amount between his hands. He coated his engorged cock generously and reached between Links legs to smear what was left in his hand between the man’s cheeks.

Rhett grasped his manhood and hesitated. He looked into his dearest friend’s face and saw nothing but unconcealed desire and unending trust. He grasped Link’s slender hip with his free hand and pulled him closer, lining up the blunt tip of his cock with his slick ass and pushed inside; moving as slowly as he could. Link tensed around the strange burn of Rhett’s cock in his ass and it became almost painfully tight. 

“You have to breathe Link, look at me. Look at me Link,” he demanded, one hand grasping Link’s strong jaw. He brought their faces together and kissed every part of Link that his lips could reach. Slowly but surely he felt Link relax, and he took hold of the his cock again. The oil remaining on his hand allowed him to stroke smoothly over the tense flesh, though his hand stuttered its movement as he felt Link slide a little further down his cock. Rhett swallowed hard, pure, unadulterated need holding his throat tight. It felt so good, so right. He panted with the effort of holding himself still, his skin slick with a thin patina of sweat. He wanted this feeling to last forever and yet needed his release, needed to fuck Link until he was blind with pleasure. 

“Move Rhett, I need you to move,” Link implored.

Rhett dropped his hand from Link’s slippery shaft and wrapped his fingers around the bony hips in his lap. He pulled his friend off his dick a little and then rolled his hips excruciatingly slowly up to drive back into him. It felt so good, unbelievably good. He picked up his pace a little, pushing himself up and bringing Link down simultaneously. He thrusted a little deeper each time, repressing the urge to fuck into Link hard and fast.

“Oh shit Rhett! Right there, right there, don’t stop,” Link cried out, hands gripping Rhett’s broad shoulders to hold himself upright.

Rhett didn’t hold back, hitting the spot that made Link writhe and curse and call his name over and over again. Sweat pooled his temples and ran in rivulets down his face as he drove himself deep and hard into Link.

“ _RhettRhettRhettRhettRhettRhett..._ ” Link sobbed his name until it stopped sounding real. He felt the wet, hot splash of come hit his chest and stomach as Link’s tight ass clenched around his cock, pushing him over the edge. His own orgasm tore through him as he emptied himself into link, flashes of white distorted his vision at the edges and his lungs screamed for breath as he held himself in bright, hot bliss.

Link’s head fell forward onto Rhett’s shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the sinewy frame and held them together, come drying on both their chests. He felt the wetness of Link’s tears as they streaked down his chest and arm, and he rubbed small circles into the his back, comforting himself as much as he was comforting his friend.

They stayed in the embrace until their muscles called out for them to move. Link shuffled himself off Rhett’s lap and grimaced slightly at the strain that came with standing up. He offered his hand to Rhett and he allowed himself to be pulled up and towards the door that led to the adjoining bathroom.

They climbed into the shower together, covering each other with chaste kisses and barely-there caresses. Rhett stared at his friend unabashedly, attempting to remember in detail every mole and muscle, every dip and swell of his skin. They took their time, relishing each other without saying a word.

Eventually they shut off the water and dried themselves off with faded blue towels. Link approached the sink and wiped the condensation off the mirror before beginning his laborious tooth-brushing routine. Rhett headed back into their office and gathered up the abandoned clothes from the carpeted floor. He dressed quickly and took Link’s clothing into the bathroom, placing them down beside the sink. Link smiled sadly at him in the mirror; Rhett squeezed his shoulder tightly before leaving him to change.

The drive back to Rhett’s home was brutal. Everything was happening too fast and he didn’t dare speak because of the tears that threatened to run down his cheeks. Link pulled up to the curb outside Rhett’s house and they sat with the engine idling.

Rhett reached one hand across the center console, capturing Link’s slender fingers.

“I love you Link,” he whispered

“I love you too, Rhett,” Link replied, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

Rhett released him and opened the car door. “See you in the morning?” he asked.

“I’ll be here, just like always.”

Rhett watched the car pull away, then watched it all the way down the street until it became a distorted blur, indistinguishable from any other car. He took a steadying breath and headed inside to see his family. 

 

Weeks and months and years passed and neither man broke the promise to remain faithful to their families, to be nothing but friends. Every now and then Rhett would have to remind himself that this was enough, had to sit and think about why he and Link kept up certain walls – never touching for too long, never looking into each other’s eyes for too long. Things got slowly easier, his life was great and he knew that they’d made the right decision.

Years later, Link told him that Christy had noticed the tooth marks that Rhett’s bite had left on his skin the day that they had made love in the office. “Why didn’t you tell me before?” he asked. 

“Because I told her that it happened during filming for an episode and she laughed. She believed me without question,” he shrugged. “Because I could’ve told her the same lie if it happened again, because I could’ve told her that bruises on my hips were from a failed stunt, because I could’ve told her that I needed to be away for a weekend to film a new music video and she wouldn’t have questioned it for a second.” Link took a slow, shaky breath. “Knowing that back then, if I’d told you that we could have everything all at once, and asked you to give me more, can you honestly say you would’ve said no?”

Rhett didn’t reply, both men fully knowing what his reaction would have been. Instead he slowly closed the distance between them and placed a chaste kiss on his best friend’s lips, another “last kiss” so many years after the first.

“I love you Link Neal. I always will,” he vowed, lips millimeters away from Link’s. 

“I love you too Rhett. Always,” he breathed. 

They stood together for a few minutes, not quite touching, knowing they couldn’t go any further. Link had been the first to move away, heading out of their office and into the studio. Rhett had followed quietly and joined him at the Good Mythical Morning desk. The cameras had been ready and waiting for them, and it had been Link who had the duty of introducing the episode.

“ **Good-Mythical-Mooooooorning!** Welcome to the first episode of Season Eighteen! Now GMM can legally get a credit card in Canada, drink alcohol in Australia, and get a tattoo in Turkey, but the question we are going to ask today is how much do we know about our own local laws?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed my first foray into fan-fiction writing! 
> 
> I've learned more than I thought I would from posting this for you all to read, your compliments mean an extraordinary amount and your criticisms improve my writing, thank you very much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Well you read it, what do you think? Am I a budding fanfic author in the making?
> 
> I'm only a few paragraphs short of finishing Chapter 2 so if you don't want it now would be the time to speak up.


End file.
